Solo amigos
by FlorColfer
Summary: Chris y Darren se empiezan a mandar mensajes por Facebook por el primo de Darren y pronto empiezan a conocerse, ¿A que llevara esto? Crisscolfer. Mal summary
1. social Networking

**Holus, nunca hice un fic Crisscolfer asique quise intentar uno :B**

**espero que no se ofendan, El personaje de este fic habla mal de Mia, espero que no haya ningun Ship Miarren que se ofenda:c**

* * *

-Darren, Darren, ¡DARREN!-Decía Huston quitandole el celular de la oreja. Darren lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Que haces?!-Pregunto molesto.

-Adiós Mia, no saldremos, Adiós, no yo no te quiero, te odio, Adiós-Houston hablando fríamente con Mia.

Mia Von Glitz, su novia, morocha, ojos cafés, buen físico, todo una mujer normal pero su actitud aveces era irritante para Darren. Ella estaba en gira con su banda por Brasil no volvía en 4 meses.

-Por que le hablas así?-Dijo Darren molesto

-No me cae bien ni a tus padres le cae bien... ni a tu sobrina!-decía Houston exagerando.

-Pero... Chuck no tiene hijos-Dijo incrédulo.

-Uh, ya lose... pero no le agrada a nadie!-dijo tirandole el teléfono en el regazo del morocho.

-No entiendo, por que no te agrada?-Dijo Darren.

-En serio lo preguntas?-Decía Huston sarcástico.

-Si, ya lo se-Dijo.

-Estoy tan aburrido... por que no salimos o agregamos a gente y lo molestamos?-Decía acostado en la cama

-Estoy cansado, nose... no tengo ganas de salir, agrega gente-Dijo Darren acostándose en su cama pasandole la notebook.

-Tengo un amigo, se llama Chris-Dijo entrando a la cuenta de Darren.

-Chris?-Pregunto Darren.

-Si... espero que no te incomode, es gay-Dijo Huston.

-Oh claro que no, si sabes que nunca me molesto-Decía

-Bueno, te lo muestro?-Pregunto

-Claro-Dijo Darren acercándose a su primo y mostrandole la foto. El morocho quedo paralizado, era hermoso. Ojos celestes con una pizca de verdes, cabello castaño, una sonrisa encantadora y mejillas sonrojadas. Era un angel...

-Darren,¡Darren!-Dijo Huston captando la atención del morocho

-Que?!-Dijo

-Te quedaste un buen rato babeando la pantalla, asqueroso-Dijo Huston riendo

-Ahí cállate..-Dijo Darren fingiendo molestia.

-Me tengo que ir, en todo el tiempo que tuviste observándolo vi que tenia una cita con Mika, me voy... si quieres, agrégalo-Dijo agarrando su abrigo y yéndose del cuarto de Darren.

-Mmhh, haber...-Dijo Darren clikeando en agregar amigos. Estuvo un rato navegando por Facebook y Twitter hasta que le llego.

_Chris Colfer acepto tu solicitud de amistad escribe en la biografía de Chris _

Darren se emociono y pensó **¡¿Por que me pongo feliz?!**.y de repente se le abrió la ventana del Chat

Chris Colfer: _¡Hola! ¿Quien eres?_

Darren Criss: _Hola, me llamo Darren._

Chris Colfer:_ Enserio? No sabia... _

Darren Criss: _¡Wow! eres sarcástico también?_

Chris Colfer:_ Aveces... Ahora dime quien eres._

Darren Criss:_ Me llamo Darren Criss, tengo 26 años, nací el 5 de febrero de 1987 en San Francisco, Mi primo es Huston Criss._

Chris Colfer: _¡Huston! ah, mi amigo! el me había hablado mucho de ti, dice que tienes una novia de mal humor, Es así?_

Darren Criss: _Uh... si, pero cuantas veces lo dice?_

Chris Colfer: _Cuantas veces se emborracha jajaja_

Darren Criss: _Lo matare cuando llegue, lo juro._

Chris Colfer: _Asique tienes 26 años, eres mayor que yo._

Darren Criss: _¡¿Que?! ¿es broma verdad?_

Chris Colfer:_ Claro que no, tengo 23 apenas. Que, me veías muy viejo?_

Darren Criss: _Jajaja, no como crees... Tienes unos ojos hermosos._

Chris Colfer:_ Gracias? jaja, tu igual que son, verdes?_

Darren Criss: _Verdes, avellanas y dorados. Se cambian temporalmente..._

Chris Colfer:_ Wow, eso es increíble .. Ami se me ponen un poco mas azul de lo normal con una pisca de verde por el centro._

Darren Criss: _Deben ser preciosos, como tu..._

Chris se quedo atónito.

Chris Colfer_: Gracias, igualmente :) _

Darren Criss: _Me caes bien..._

Chris Colfer: _A mi también._

Max llamo a Chris para irse a comer a un restaurante.

Chris Colfer:_ Um... me tengo que ir, adiós..._

Darren Criss: _Por supuesto, Adiós._

Chris Colfer: _Quieres mi numero de teléfono?_

Darren se quedo sorprendido por el castaño.

Chris Colfer: _Me caíste muy bien en 5 minutos jaja y quiero que tengas mi numero._

Darren Criss: _Oh, claro. Pásamelo._

Intercambiaron teléfonos y pronto Chris se desconecto. Darren agendo a Chris como **Ángel de ojos celestes **y Chris agendo a Darren como **El chico de ojos raros**

**Angel de los ojos celestes te envió un mensaje**

**"**Solo compruebo que seas TU**" **

Darren le contesto

**El chico de ojos raros te envió un mensaje**

**"**Claro que soy yo**"**

Chris suspiro y miro a Max que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Esperaba un día conocer a el moreno, solo una vez...

* * *

**Díganme si esta bien, me costo 2 días hacerlo, no tenia inspiración. Nadie leyó cuando actualice "Mas que primos" :C **

**Acepto ideas, todo:) **

**¡Un review y la sigo!**


	2. Telephone

_Hola, no nose cual dia actualizare, actualizare cuando quiera o cuando me aburra. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

-Con quien hablas?- Dijo Max molesto. Chris trago saliva.

-Con nadie, amor-Dijo Chris nervioso.

-Dame tu teléfono, pareces nervioso-Dijo tendiendo su mano para que ponga el teléfono en ella.

-No estoy nervioso, por que lo estaría?- Dijo

-Por que no me quieres dar el maldito teléfono, Chris-Dijo Max tranquilo pero molesto-Dámelo, YA!-Le grito, Chris no tubo opción de dárselo. Empezó a leerle los mensajes- El chico de ojos raros? mmm... claro que soy yo-empezó a leerlo en voz alta- Donde lo conociste?-Pregunto molesto.

-En... en facebook-Le dijo Chris temeroso. En eso sintió un golpe en su mejilla que lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME Y TE MATARE!-Le grito Max. Chris estaba llorando

-Por favor... no me hagas mas daño-Dijo pero Max no lo escucho otra bofetada mas fue a su cara. Chris estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

-LO ENTENDISTE?! NO ME ENGAÑARAS NUNCA!- Dijo gritándole. Chris estaba llorando acurrucado con la boca sangrando y un dolor en el ojo-¡LEVÁNTATE!- Chris se levanto rápido agarro su teléfono con la cabeza baja-VE AL BAÑO A LAVARTE LA CARA-Dijo en vos alta no gritando. Chris obedeció y se miro al espejo y empezó a llorar. Sintió vibrar su celular y lo agarro y era una llamada de Amber. Se limpio la cara calmo un poco su respiración y atendió

_+Hola?_

_-Hey Chris, vendrás?_

_+Eso creo, voy a convencer a Max..._

_-Si no quieres no hay problema..._

_Chris se puso a llorar. Amber escucho el llanto del muchacho y se preocupo _

_-Chris? ¿Que paso?_

_+Me golpeo._

_-¡¿QUE?! _

_+No hagas nada, por favor..._

_-Pero Chris se lo tienes que decir a alguien o hacer una denuncia!_

_+No, me matara si lo hago!_

_-Sobre mi cadáver, lo matare yo si te pone un dedo encima otra vez!_

_+Lo siento..._

_-Por que lo sientes, bebe?_

_+No lose... me vienes a buscar?_

_-Claro, en 5 estoy ahí._

_+Gracias, te amo._

_-De nada, te amo también._

Salio del baño con la cara bien pero su autoestima estaba muy mal.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-Pregunto enojado.

-Con Amber... me vendrá a buscar en 5 minutos- Dijo mirando sus zapatos. Max le levanto el mentón y lo beso salvajemente. Chris frunció los labios y movió su cara. Max levanto su mano en forma de amenaza y Chris se encogió. Max sonrió triunfante. Tocaron timbre y Chris agarro su chaqueta su billetera y se fue.

**El chico de ojos raros **

**"**Hey, que haces?**" **Chris sonrió.

-Hey, estas bien?- Pregunto Amber preocupada saliendo del hotel.

-Claro...-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa rota. Amber lo noto y agarro su mano fortaleciéndolo. Entraron al coche y hablaron mientras Chris texteaba con Darren.

**Ángel de ojos celestes **

**"**Viajando a una fiesta en el coche de mi amiga**" **

**El chico de ojos raros **

**"**Ahh, de quien es la fiesta?:l**"**

**Ángel de ojos celestes **

**"**De mi compañera de elenco, por que?**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**Por nada, crees que algún día nos conoceremos?**"**

**Ángel de ojos celestes **

**"**Con lo loco que es tu primo, seguro.**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**Por lo loco que es mi primo? que tiene que ver?**"**

**Ángel de ojos celestes.**

**"**Por algunas de sus borracheras que hace cada domingo conmigo y mis amigos, y yo no este tu lo vengas a buscar**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**Jajaja, puede ser, mañana es domingo osea... tienen fiesta borrachera?**"**

**Ángel de ojos celestes.**

**"**Claro, vendrás?**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**No creo... aparte, tienes pareja?**" **

Chris no sabría que respondedle.

**Ángel de ojos celestes.**

**"**Si, pero es una situación complicada.**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**Que harás dentro de un rato?**"**

**Ángel de ojos celestes.**

**"**Ir de compras con mis amigas para la fiesta, seguramente, tu?**"**

**El chico de ojos raros**

**"**Tuve una entrevista de trabajo...**"**

**Ángel de ojos celestes.**

**"**Si? de que?**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**Glee**"**

Chris tiro el teléfono y se tapo la boca.

-Que paso?- Pregunto Amber asustada por lo que hizo el castaño.

-Tenemos un nuevo integrante en Glee-Dijo el castaño.

-Quien?-Pregunto y siguió manejando.

-Darren Criss, el primo de Huston-Decía el castaño haciendo recordar a la morena.

-Houston...-Dijo sin convencerse.

-El chico guapo morocho, con rulitos...-Dijo y Amber asintió.

-Que paso con el?-Dijo incrédula.

-El primo, va a trabajar en Glee supuestamente.-

**-**Pregúntale.-Dijo Amber alentándolo.

-Ok, ahí va...- Dijo texteando en su Iphone.

**Angel de ojos celestes**

**"**Te aceptaron?**"**

**El chico de ojos raros.**

**"**Si! El lunes empiezo y me presentan a mi co-estrella.**"**

**-**Dice que mañana le presentan a su Co-estrella.-Dijo Chris

-Y Kurt necesita un novio esta temporada!-Decia Amber.

-¡Seré su novio!-Dijo Chris feliz.

-¡Seras su novio!-Dijo Amber. Los dos empezaron a gritar hasta que tocaron bocina para que sigan la carretera para ir a la casa que compartían Jenna y Kevin.

* * *

_¡Un review y la sigo! _


	3. I love these girls

Bajaron del auto para llegar a la casa de Jenna y Kevin mientras se abrió la puerta y salio Jenna, Naya y Hemo.

-Hey, que tienes en el ojo?-Pregunto HeMo preocupada por el ojo medio purpura de su amigo.

-Oh, me caí y me di contra la mesa de dormir-Dijo bajando los ojos hacia el piso. Las 3 chicas se miraron sospechosamente y Dianna rompió el hielo.

-Quieren ir a comprar con nosotras?-pregunto la rubia arreglándose el cabello.

-Claro...-Dijo Chris- Tu Amber, vendrás?-Dijo y Amber negó.

-No, deja. Iré a dentro con los chicos-Dijo Amber-Nos vemos-Entro a la casa y se escucho el grito de los chicos.

-HeMo, como anda tu embarazo?-Dijo Chris mientras la morocha le sobaba la panza.

-Por suerte muy bien, creciendo día a día-Dijo HeMo sonriendo viendo como su novia le tocaba el estomago. Chris sonrió ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

-De cuanto estas?-Dijo Chris

-8 meses-Dijo esta vez Naya sonriendo para luego dándole un beso a su novia.

-Ahi falta tan poco, ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos-Dijo HeMo tocándose el vientre.

-Y tu Christoper?-Dijo Naya seria.

-Yo que?-pregunto el castaño nervioso.

-Vamos, Chris. Cuéntanos la verdad...-Dijo Dianna agarrándolo de la mano. Chris bajo la mirada hacia donde caminaban-Sabes que siempre te apoyaremos en todo, eres como nuestro hermano-Dijo Dianna. Al castaño se le nublo la vista y su chica sonrisa se fue abajo, sintió que se le salían las lagrimas. HeMo lo vio angustiado.

-Dinos, Chris...-Dijo Naya preocupante pero con un deje de tristeza hacia su amigo.

-Ma-max me gol-golpeo...-Chris empezó a llorar. Dianna jadeo audiblemente y Naya lo abrazo para que no se cayera de rodillas al piso. HeMo derramo unas lagrimas...

-DESDE CUANDO?!-Dijo eufórica Naya.

-Desde... e-el año pa-pasado...-Dijo sollozando. Naya apretó los puños y marco a su celular.

_Max: ¿Naya? _

_Naya: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! TE LA VERAS CONMIGO _

_Max: Jajajaja, te lo contó? Maldito bastardo._

_Naya: CONMIGO APRENDERÁS A NO METERTE, HIJO DE PUTA!_

_Max: Jajaja, tu y quien mas?_

_Naya: TODOS LOS DEL CAST, CABRÓN DE MIERDA!_

_Max: Ahí basta con tus estupideces, Naya!_

_Naya: MALDITO CABRÓN, MARK Y TODOS TE HAREMOS MIERDA, LO JURO! IRAS A LA CÁRCEL_

_Max: JAJAJAJA, Claro. Ya ve a dormir con tu novia la zorrita esa._

_Naya: ¡AHORA SI, ME CANSASTE! ¡TE IRÉ A BUSCAR A EL HOTEL Y TE HARÉ MIERDA, LO JURO! ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!_

_Max: Claro, sabes que? me dio sueño, hablamos después._

**Tun tun tun.**

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!-Dijo naya. Dianna, Heatter y Chris la miraron sorprendidos-QUE?!- Grito y los 3 se asustaron.

-Cálmate, amor...-Dijo Heatter frotándole la espalda.

-Si, lo haré...-Dijo Naya suspirando-Tu-Dijo señalando a Chris. El la miro-Terminaras con el y le harás una denuncia...-Le dijo y Chris asintió. Las 3 chicas suspiraron-Esta bien, mañana lo harás, hoy te quedaras con nosotras...-

-No gracias pero, iré a lo de Huston-Dijo Chris y Naya lo miro confuso- El de rulitos morocho. Huston Criss-Dijo y Naya y las 2 chicas lo captaron.

-Esta bien, si esta bien para ti esta bien para nosotras. Ahora le diré a los chicos que le de una lección-Dijo Naya sonriendo con maldad.

-No, por favor...-Dijo Chris. Naya lo miro molesta

-¿Por que no? ¿El te golpea y nosotros no a el? Así no es, Chris-Dijo Naya y las 2 chicas asintieron.

-Si ustedes lo golpean, puede el que valla a hacer una denuncia a la policía y es peor, los chicos y ustedes irán a la cárcel por que lo golpearan demasiado fuerte supongo-Dijo Chris y Las dos chicas le dieron la razón.

-Esta bien... No le diremos a los chicos, pero quiero que termines con el.-Dijo Dianna abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Claro...-Dijo chris envolviendo el cuello de la rubia en sus brazos.

-Por que te golpeo?-Dijo Dianna

-Por que conocí al primo de Huston y me cayo bien, le pase mi numero me mando un mensaje le respondí y pensó que lo engaño y me golpeo-Dijo Chris.

-Y antes por que lo hacia?-Decía dianna todavía abrazándolo

-Por que venia enojado de su película por que su director nose que y me pegaba para desquitarse conmigo... cada día, hace 3 años que estamos juntos los 2 años esos me estuvo golpeando constantemente-Dijo angustiado. Las chicas hicieron una mueca.

-Vamos a hacer las compras?-Dijo HeMo. Las chicas y el castaño asintieron

-Yo esperare afuera, hablare con Huston-Dijo el castaño y las chicas asintieron. Chris marco el numero del chico y se le cruzo un moreno con rizos y ojos verdes. Le pareció conocido se miraron 2 segundos que pareció 1.000 años.

Sus ojos eran bellisimos, sus cabellos era con rizos bien armados y con barba de 3 días.

Totalmente perfecto.

_Huston: ¿Hola? ¿Chris?_

_Chris: ¡Hola, huston!_

_Huston: Hey muchacho, ¿que hay?_

_Chris: Nada importante, ¿tu?_

_Huston: Aquí cenando con mi novia. ¿Hacen algo hoy?_

_Chris: ¡Si, estamos todos los del cast! si quieres trae a tu novia y a alguien mas, no hay problema. _

_Huston: ¡Genial! Me alisto y estoy ahi, Espera..._

_Chris: ¿Que?_

_Huston: Dime chris._

_Chris: ¿Decirte que?_

_Huston: algo me pedirás, suéltalo._

_Chris: Okey, necesito donde dormir hoy. _

_Huston: ¿Por que? ¿Paso algo grave?_

_Chris: Algo así, luego te cuento. ¿Tienes espacio?_

_Huston: ¡Claro que si!_

_Chris: Genial, gracias._

_Huston: Espera..._

_Chris: ¿Que?_

_Huston: ¿Donde es la fiesta? _

_Chris: En la casa de Jenna._

_Huston: Oh, claro. Me alistare y estaré ahí. _

_Chris: Bueno, nos vemos pronto. Adiós_

_Huston: Bueno, Adiós._

_Fin de la llamada._

-Yasta, vamos chris-Dijo Dianna.

-Si, vamos...-Dijo Heatter inhalando y exhalando. Naya la miro preocupada.

-Hey amor, que tienes? desde hoy estas así...-Dijo Naya

-Solo patea muy fuerte-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Bueno.-Dijo Naya no muy convencida.

Llegaron a la casa de Jenna y Kevin y entraron. Los chicos lo miraron a Chris como tenia el ojo

-QUE PASO?-Gritaron todos mirando a Chris. El castaño bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Solo se cayo, chicos.-Dijo Naya abrazando por los hombros a Chris. Los chicos suspiraron, menos el mohicano, el no se la creyó.

-Espero que no se molesten, pero invite a Huston- Dijo y los chicos le dijeron que estaba bien. Se la pasaron 30 minutos charlando antes de que tocaran timbre.

-Yo voy...-Dijo Lea abrió la puerta y estaba Huston con Mila y Darren. El castaño miro hacia la puerta y era el mismo morocho que vio hoy cuando fue de compras con las chicas. Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Ángel...-Susurro el morocho.

-Ojos raros-Susurro audiblemente para que Naya lo viera enseguida y el castaño se sonrojara.

* * *

_Muchos me dijeron que haga a Huston como Ashton Kutcher y a Mila como Mila kunis :B_

_¡Nos leemos la próxima! _**NO SE OLVIDEN DE RECOMENDAR EL FIC Y DEJAR REVIEWS **


	4. Fiesta, alcohol y pastillas

-Huston!-Dijeron todos los del cast cuando entro agarrado de su novia. Su primo entro tímidamente y Lea lo agarro del brazo y lo abrazo.

-Ya eres parte de nosotros cuando pisas esta casa-Dijo Lea susurrando en el oído. Darren sonrió entre dientes y miro nuevamente al castaño que lo miraba sorprendido

-Hola a todos-Dijo Darren y todos se quedaron en silencio contemplándolo y Darren se sintió incomodo, de pronto gritaron todos levantando sus cervezas. Darren sonrió entre dientes y fue hasta el castaño.

-Me llamo Darren-Dijo simpático.

-Jajaja, ya se quien eres-Dijo Chris tirándolo para que se siente al lado de el. Darren vio su ojo y la cortada en su labio.

-Hey, que te paso en la cara?-Dijo preocupado. Chris bajo su cabeza y Naya lo miro seriamente para que buscara una mentira.

-Me golpee-Mintió Chris.

-Bueno...-Dijo Darren no muy convencido de su palabra.

-Asi que... ¿tu novia? ¿Por que no esta aquí contigo?-Dijo Chris tratando de romper el silencio.

-Oh, ella esta en gira por Brasil, ya sabes... con su banda-Dijo Darren sin interés.

-Oh, ¿canta?-Pregunto cruzando las piernas.

-Es guitarrista pero si, tiene sus solos-Dijo Darren mirando detalladamente a Chris.

-Por donde esta de gira?-Pregunto haciendo que Darren lo mirara a sus ojos y no a sus piernas.

-Brasil y después por Rio de Janeiro, supongo...-Dijo pensativo.

-Oh...-Dijo Chris sin saber como iniciar una conversación.

-y tu... ¿tienes novio?-Dijo y Chris se le deformo la cara.

-¿Que?... oh, si, Si tengo-Dijo Chris desviando la mirada.

-¿Como se llama?-Pregunto de manera protectora pero luego se dio cuenta de su tono-Uh...¿Como se llama?-Pregunto ahora de manera mas amable.

-Max, max ehrich-Dijo Chris y este asintió.

-Es bailarín ¿No?-Dijo Darren y Chris asintió confuso.

-Si, ¿como sabes?-Dijo sorprendido por que el morocho sabia la profesión de su 'novio'.

-Es amigo de mi amigo-Dijo Darren y Chris lo quedo mirando.

-¿Que amigo?- Pregunto tomando un sorbo de su coca-cola light.

-Josh, trabajo conmigo en mi obra de Harry potter...-Dijo darren y Chris casi se atraganta

-¡Tu eres el de el musical!-Dijo Chris emocionado- Con razón te veía cara conocida!

-¿Que? Espera... ¿Tu veías mi musical?-Dijo Darren sorprendido y emocionado.

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo sonriendo entre dientes con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que si!-Dijo Chris- Chicos, miren-Grito Chris atrayendo la atención de los muchachos que estaban por ya sacar las bebidas alcohólicas- El es el que trabaja en el musical de Harry Potter!-Los chicos gritaron y Darren rió nuevamente. Ya eran las 11 de la noche.

Mark empezó a sacar el ron, el vodka y las otras bebidas. Chris y Darren nunca dejaron de platicar. Lea se subió al pequeño escenario y agarro el micrófono.

-¿¡EMPEZAMOS CON LA FIESTA?!-Dijo Lea y los chicos gritaron . Seguramente ella se habrá tomado unos par de tragos ya. Darren se acerco por atrás de Chris y le susurro.

-¿Siempre son así?-Dijo con semblante divertido moviéndose al ritmo de la música que armonizaban Lea y Amber.

**Feet, feet can't touch the ground **  
**and i can't hear a sound **  
**but you just keep on running up your mouth, **  
**Yeah **  
**Walk, walk on over there**

Chris reía como Darren movía su cuerpo haciendo movimientos extraños.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Pregunto Darren sin dejar de moverse. Chris asintió y Darren fue a buscar una bebida. Vino con algo de Ron para el y Vodka para Darren. Tomaron de un solo trago su bebida y Darren agarro la suave mano del castaño y fueron a bailar.

**'Cos I'm too fly to care  
Oh yeah  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking all I know is**

Chris se movía riéndose y Darren lo agarraba de la cintura. Heatter bailaba con Harry y Jenna con Mark

**Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it wont hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

Darren empezó a hacer caras con el flash blanco y negro. Chris reía a carcajadas. Mark vino a su lado y les dijo

-Tomen esto con ron y la noche sera aun mas divertida-Les dijo un Mark gritando ya que la música no los dejaba oír bien. Les tendió una pastilla y Darren lo miro preguntando que era- Es una pastilla para la diversión, viejo!-Dijo y Chris la partió a la mitad y tomo un trago de ron, luego le dio a Darren la otra mitad este la tomo y sonrió- Luego les hará efecto-Dijo yéndose y entregándole la pastilla a los muchachos del cast.

**And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it wont hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly**

Con esa ultima estrofa las morochas bajaron del escenario y Mark les dio la pastilla. Luego de unos 15 minutos estaban todos totalmente descontrolados. Kevin besándose con Jenna hambrientamente y luego se fueron arriba. Naya y HeMo estaban en una esquina repartiéndose besos dulces, Huston y Mila estaban en un sillón con la muchacha en su regazo besándolo. Mark y Dianna dando vueltas por toda la sala donde habia vasos de vidrio tirados, un pescado tirado y la ropa interior de lea envuelta en la cabeza de Cory que estaba con Lea mirando a todos con cara rara. Darren se sentó seguido de Chris que se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y poniendo su nariz en el cuello.

-Por que no.. no nos divertimos mas?-Dijo Chris totalmente ebrio y le hizo una seña a Lea y ella asintió separándose de Cory.

-Bueno bueno, haber quiero... quiero que juguemos mushashos-Dijo Lea y todos captaron su atencion a ella- Vamos a jugar a...¡Verdad o reto!-Y todos gritaron y luego apareció Kevin con la corbata en la cabeza y los pantalones al revés y Jenna con el vestido mal puesto con la etiqueta a la vista y sus cabellos despeinados. Todos se pusieron en ronda y Lea hablo primero.

-Mark, ¿verdad o reto?-Dijo Lea acomodándose la pollera que traía.

-Reto...-Dijo tratando de mantener la postura.

-Te reto a... a mesclar todas la bebidas y tomarlas-Dijo Lea. Mark asintió y se paro para agarrar el ron, vodka, whisky, tequila y Campari. Las agito y se tomo todo el vaso lleno. Luego cayo inconsciente al piso, todos en silencio. Se escucho la carcajada de Lea-¡Que idiota!-Solo pudo decir antes de reírse a carcajadas. Los chicos la miraron extrañados y empezaron a reír- Bueno, bueno. Vamos a jug-jugar-Dijo ahora seriamente. Los chicos callaron-Darren, ¿verdad o reto?-Dijo apuntando a el morocho

-Reto-Dijo y acaricio el cabello de Dianna. Esta lo miro y luego volvió su mirada al piso-Eres muy rubia...¡oh, mira! tienes marrón-Dijo riendo embobado por el cabello de la rubia.

-Hey-Dijo lea fuertemente y Darren lo miro haciendo un puchero. Chris lo miro y pico su labio inferior con su dedo indice y rió-Tu también-Dijo fingiendo molestia. Chris miro con culpa-Tienes que besar a... Chris-Dijo Lea con una sonrisa maliciosa. Chris se quedo atónito y Darren no tardo en agarrarle las mejillas para compartir un beso.

* * *

_Mañana actualizare Mas que primos, si puedo D:_

_¡Un review!_


End file.
